shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy and Daniel vs Brains and Brawn
Tommy and Daniel vs Brains and Brawns, was the first duel of the Battle City tournament for Tommy Shadow and Danny Shadow. They battle Brains, a Spellcaster expert, and Brawn, a Warrior expert. Tommy and Daniel won the duel in 17 turns. The Duel Turn 1: Tommy Tommy draws. He then Sets 2 cards. He then summons Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in attack mode. Turn 2: Brains Brains draws. He then Summons Sorcerer of the Doomed (1450/1200) in Defense Position. Then sets one car face-down Turn 3: Danny Danny draws. He sets a monster face-down and then sets to cards face down. Turn 4: Brawn Brawn draws. He then sets 1 card face down and then summons Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode. Turn 5: Tommy Tommy draws. He summons Worm Drake (1400/1500) in attack mode. He then uses Polymerization to fuse the two together to make Humanoid Worm Drake. (2200/2000) Turn 6: Brains Brains draw. He sets another card down. He then summons Damage Mage (600/1200) in defense mode. Turn 7: Danny Danny draws. He places one monster face down then sets 1 card face down. Turn 8: Brawn Brawn draws. He sets one card down. He then sacrifices his Celtic Gaurdian to summon Total Defense Shogun. (1550/2500). Turn 9: Tommy Tommy draws Mask of the Accursed and equips it to Brawns Total Defense Shogun. He then uses Humanoid Worm Drake to attack Brawns Life Points. (Brawn 4000 → 1800). He then summons Revival Jam (1500/500) in defense mode. He then sets a card. Turn 10: Brains Brains draws. He sacrifices his Sorcerer of the Doomed and Damage Mage to summon his Dark Magician (2500/2100). He attacks one of Danny's face down monsters. Tommy activates his trap Jam Defender and the attack hits Revival Jam instead. Revival Jam's special effect allows it to come back in defense position. Turn 11: Danny Danny draws. He flips both his monsters to attack position revealing them to be Gravekeeper's Spy (1200/2000) and Old Vindictive Magician (450/600). He uses Gravekeeper's Spy effect and summons Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800) and inflicts damage to Brains. (Brains 4000 → 3500). He then uses Old Vindictive Magician's special effects and destroys Brains Dark Magician. He then tribes Old Vindictive Magician and Gravekeeper's Spy to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100). He then attacks Brain directly. (Brains 3500 → 1000) Turn 12: Brawn Brawn draws. He summons Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode. He also plays Horn of Light and equips it to Total Defense Shogun. Not realizing it won't do anything. He loses 500 thanks to the effect of of Mask of the Accursed. (Brawn 1800 → 1300) Turn 13: Tommy Tommy draws, he plays the magic card De-Fusion to return his Humanoid Worm Drake back to two monsters and the sacrifices them to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300). He then attack Brains life Points directly. (Brains 1000 → 0) Turn 14: Danny Danny draws. He sacrifices his Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Invitation to a Dark Sleep (1500/1800). His effect means Brawn can't attack his next turn. He then uses Polymerization to combine his Dark Magician with Tommy's Buster Blader to make Dark Palidin. (2900/2400) Turn 15: Brawn Brawn draws. He tried to sacrifice both of his monsters. Tommy activates a Trap, Mask of Restrict. Which cancels his summoning. He takes 500 points of Damage due to mask of the Accursed. (Brawn 1300 → 800). Turn 16: Tommy Tommy draws. He then ends his turn. Turn 17: Danny Danny draws. He then attacks Brawn with Dark Paladin (Brawn 800 → 0) Trivia *They won Gilford the Lightning and Endymion, the Master Magician from this duel.